A Dream That Dies
by Sibuna-Ambz-4eva
Summary: Its the 4th Quater Qwell. Nina Martin is 15 years old and has 2 twin sisters. whats the twist in the deadly games this time? Who will be chosem? Who can you trust? Who will die? Who will live? As Chole Mellark as a mentor after her win in the 92nd Hunger games. she won by tricking her aliance. So can Chole be trusted
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the idea. Enjoy.**

I live in a beautiful place filled with people, friends and everything I could ever dream of. I'm at the beach in summer, hanging out in the snow with my friends and my boyfriend in winter and everything you could ever imagine is in between. I'm with my boyfriend and friends all the time. I'm at a good school, passing my classes and I have the most amazing Gran in the world.

But when I open my eyes that magical world disappears. I like to believe that that world exists somewhere. My name is Nina Martin. I live in the city of Panem IN District 12. I'm am 15 years old I have 2 12 year old twin sisters Alexander (Ally) and Nicole (Nikky). After World War 3 destroyed North America the citizens created a country with 12 districts and at the centre is the capital. The capital is the richest part of Panem. It controls everything and everyone. The way I see it the capital is trying to make us believe that with it we wouldn't survive. The capital gives each district a job.

I live with my Gran in the poorest part of District 12. Apart from the capital districts 1, 2 and 4 are the richest districts. District 12 is the poorest. I've lived there being raised since I was 5 and Ally and Nikky were 2. My parents died trying to find a way out. They were caught and killed.

100 years ago there was a rebellion and the capital wipe district 13 off the face of the plant now we have to suffer. Everybody in the capital thinks it's an honour to represent the district but it's not. It's the capital way of showing the districts that they control us. The Hunger Games is torture people parade around for about a week then you're in an entertainment show for amusement.

I lay awake knowing that in 4 hours anyone of us could get chosen to be one of the tributes. Today is the start of the 100th annual hunger games. We learn about the hunger in school as history of the country. When you turn 12 your name is entered into the reaping ball once but you are allowed to enter as many times as you want as a way of supporting your family. You get bread and meat. I'm lucky enough that Gran works in a clothes store and I work at a butcher shop so I get a little money there. To make the game more interesting for the citizens every 25 years there is a twist. This is called the quarter qwell. Last night we sat watching the presentation of what the twist would be on the small TV.

"In the 100th annual hunger games every tribute must bring a relative from the age of 12 to 18 with them into the arena but only 1 comes out. Good luck to all citizens of the districts of Panem and may the odds be ever in your favor." I mouthed the last part because it was said every year more than 100 times.

I got out of the bed I shared with the twins careful not to wake them. I took a cold shower than got them up. When I walked over to the bed Nikky was comforting Ally. Nikky was always much braver than Ally. They were identical by looks but by personality they couldn't be more different. Nicole loved sports and hated school. Alexandra loved Fashion, school and dancing. Nicole hated fashion but she knew how to look nice and be comfortable. "Nina are we going to the arena." Alexandra asked crying into Nicole's arms. I sat on the bed in a shirt that belonged to my dad I put my arms around them.

"Of course not I will do whatever I can to protect the two of you. Nicole why don't you have a shower and I'll talk to Ally?" I looked at Nicole with eyes saying 'please go'. She got the idea and left the room.

"I don't want you to go into the arena either." She started to cry again.

"Look at me Alexandra you won't get chosen your name is only in there once." I knew the only way to calm her down was my necklace. I was in the shape of an ancient Egyptian symbol. The Eye of Horus. I took it off and put it around her neck. "This necklace was Mum's great grandmas. Her name was also Nina. She was given it by a lady called Sarah Forbisher-Smythe. The symbol means protection. Hide it from everyone ok. Mum gave it to gran to give to me before my first reaping."

"Ok" she managed to get out. After a while she stopped crying. She went to brush her teeth and I lied out the best clothes we had on the bed. A pink short sleeved skirt with a pale blue top for Alexandra and a pale blue dress with a pink ribbon around the waist for Nicole. They liked to match when they had to dress fancy. They both had small white ankle boots to go with the outfits. I had a green dress with sleeves and a pair of black flats. Once they both had a shower and got dressed I did their hair. Ally had one braid and Nikky had two Gran than did my long brown hair in a braid with a green ribbon on the end. It was than time for the reaping.

We walked hand in hand down to the centre of the district. There was a stage at the entrance of the justice building and a table at the back of the area. The centre was roped off with a side were all of the parents stand with the children under 12. I walked up to a peacekeeper that was in a white uniform with gloves on. She hold out her hand and pricked my finger so could read the details. I than walked to the centre of the crowed children all scared. I saw Fabian Rutter, My boyfriend, talking to Eddie Miller, my cousin. I gave Eddie a hug and Fabian a quick kiss.

"I really hope Ally or Nikky doesn't get picked." I said holding Fabians hand.

Effie Trinket walked on stage and after the usual introduction and the video was played it was time for the reaping to start. "Ladies first." As she walked over to the bowl with the girls names in it she remind us that twice as many people would go in but family members would join the tributes. She snatched a piece of paper from the bowl and walked to the microphone with the paper in view the whole time. "Alexandra Martin" she called out. What? No. No. No. this wasn't happening not Ally. I looked up from the floor and saw my sisters face. It was full of scared and nervous emotions. I ran from the spot I was standing in to the stage. I took Ally's hand. "I volunteer" I cried. Ally got off the stage and I climbed the stairs. I stood next to Effie scared but I wouldn't let Ally go through that.

"Please tell everyone what your name is and who you will bring into the arena with you." I was so busy worrying about Ally and Nikky I didn't think of that.

"Nina Martin." I looked at Ally and Nikky. Ally was crying and Nikky was comforting her. Nikky looked up at me and mouthed 'I will go'. I shook my head. Then I looked at Fabian and Eddie. Eddie saw me look and started to walk to the stage and climb the stairs. "Um Eddie what are you doing" I whispered.

"Going with you." He replied.

"Well than let's move on to the boys." Effie walked over to the other bowl and put her hand inside. She pulled out a name and walked over to the microphone. "Fabian Rutter."


	2. Forming an Alliance, Trusting Others

"Fabian Rutter" I stood on the stage frozen as Fabian made his way up the stage. Behind him his brother Mick walked up with him. "There you are District 12. Your tributes Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and…" she stopped realizing she didn't know the boys names.

"Eddie Miller. Nina's cousin." Eddie jumped in.

"Mick Rutter. Fabian's brother." Andrew said.

"Your tributes Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller and Mick Rutter." Effie than guided us into the justice building. It was breathing takingly beautiful. Eddie and I were ushered into one room and Fabian and Mick the other. Within a few minutes of sitting down Gran, Alexandra, Nicole and Eddies Family came in. We all cried. Gran then sat me down as Ally came up she gave the necklace with Eye of Horus.

"For protection." I took the necklace and hugged her.

Nicole than came up and gave me the ring mum had with the stone of the month we were born in. Nicole got it because it was the only thing to stop her from crying at night. "Thank you Nikky." I gave her a hug and Ally and Gran joined in. Than the peacekeepers came in and ushered them out.

"Please try to win." Ally held out her hand.

"I promise." I let go of her hand I yelled out "I love you." After that Eddie and I talked strategies. We knew all family members would team up. We than were taken to the train. Once on the train I ran up to Fabian and into his arms. For the first time since Alexandra was called I felt safe. I knew he want me to go home and win but that would never happen.

Don't let go" I whispered in his ear.

"Never" he whispered back. 2 hours ago we were to teenagers in love with each other happy and safe. Now we had to fight to survive.

"Ok now there are only 2 rooms in these quarters. So Eddie and Nina will share and so will you two." Effie said the last part pointing at Fabian and Mick. Eddie has known me my whole life so he knew that I felt safe with Fabian.

"Why don't you 2 share? I will sleep on a couch." Mick said. Eddie nodded

"Shouldn't we watch the Reapings first?" I asked Effie. The door opened and a girl with a sly look on her face walked in. I hid behind Fabians arm. I was being a coward I know but the look on her face terrified me.

"Yes why don't you go into the bedrooms and watch?" Effie turned around to the girl who I now knew was my mentor. We all walked into the bedroom on the right. There was a big TV and a queen sized bed with a bathroom, a cupboard and a lounge. I sat on the bed next to Fabian and Mick and Eddie sat on the floor. I turned on the TV just as the reaping started.

The people who stood out were Amber, her cousin Mara from district 1. District 1 held the some of the career tributes but Amber didn't look like she was one of the Careers but Mara did. I started to wonder if Mara was actually Amber's cousin.

Jake and his sister Joy from District 2, they would defiantly be careers. They looked strong and had sly looks on their faces. Jake had a lot of muscle and looked like he could crush a golf ball in the palm of his hand. Joy didn't look as strong but would defiantly be in the finale

Twins Patricia and Piper From district 4. One of them could be a career the other not so much. The one who got chosen Piper looked sweet and innocent. She had red hair and had a scared look on her face. Her twin Patricia was the complete opposite. She had purple streaks in her hair and still looked scared but not as much as Piper. If anything she looked evil and wanted to kill.

Alfie and Willow from District 6. They looked strong but not the career type. Alfie looked like he was scared but he was making a joke out of it. Willow was his half sister and didn't want to be chosen.

Poppy and Jerome from district 7 poppy looked so scared and Jerome was comforting her as she cried. The both looked like they could survive for a few days but not many.

KT and Frank from district 9. Both strong and both very willing to kill anyone I was getting more nervous as we watched.

Isabella and Amy from district 11. Not many people from District 11 get into the career pack but these too looked like they would be the exception.

We talked for about an hour talked strategies and about the tributes. Who looked weak, who would be in the careers pack and who we could form an alliance with. Of course we would work together and I suggested Amber as an Alliance member. "She looks innocent unlike her cousin. She didn't even pick her cousin to go with." I told them trying to persuade them to consider her.

Once Amber was picked as a tribute Mara just walked up with an evil grin on her face looking desperate to be a tribute in the games. I fell asleep after that and woke up with Fabian next to me and his arm around me.

Today was the first day of training. I got out of bed careful not to wake Fabian. I got dressed and went to get breakfast. The table was full of food. I got a plate and filled it with pancakes, fruit salad, scrambled eggs, an omelet and bacon. I ate my breakfast talking to Eddie, Mick and Effie. Chloe came in and sat down. "Hi" I said shyly. She ignored me so I ate in silence. I than went to wake Fabian and waited to go to training with him.

We walked to the training centre together hand in hand. We got there a few minutes early. Eddie and Mick were talking and I could see Amber all alone. I decided to investigate her. I told Fabian my plan. "I'll go talk to her try and find out who she wants to work with and what she's like. You do the same. Tell Eddie and Mick my plan and get them to do the same. Than tonight we should meet back in our room and talk about what we think of the people we investigated."

"deal." He said. We than told Mick and Eddie the plan they agreed and we all chose someone who looked like they need an alliance. We agreed on Amber, Poppy, Jerome and Alfie.

"Hi I'm Nina from District 12." I said walking up to Amber

"Hi I'm Amber from District 1. I don't want to admit this but I'm terrified." She said lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Me too. But I have my boyfriend to help me." I said. I decided to find out about Mara. "But you have your cousin with you so that's good." Her face turned sad.

"Actually… she's not my cousin. She just said that because she wants to win. She doesn't have my back."

"Why don't you join me and my group? We'd be happy to have you."

"I'd like that. Thanks" she said smiling again. I than introduced her to Fabian, Eddie and Mick. They were happy to have her with us as she had been trained her whole life for this.

Training than started we were introduced to the instructed and the different stations. I went to the edible plants station with Fabian and Amber while Mick tried to get Jerome on our side and Eddie tried to get Alfie on our side. Poppy soon joined us and we got her on our side. We wanted an alliance of 8. I had a feeling Jerome would join because of Poppy.

We all meet up at lunch time and Jerome and Alfie agreed. We decided that that was the Alliance and no one else would join or otherwise it would be too risky. We than discussed strategies and what we were good at we decided not to show our strengths but to work on what we couldn't do as well as split up 4 of us who weren't good at survival skills (Mick, Jerome, Eddie and Alfie) worked around the skills edible plants, making fires and camouflage. The rest of us (Me, Fabian, Amber and Poppy) worked on the fighting skills. Using Knifes Spears, Bows and Arrows as well as climbing. At the end of the day we all had new skills that we would in prove on over the next few days. I hopped I could save my friends in the arena.


End file.
